


Thank you for remembering

by denkibee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroken day, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkibee/pseuds/denkibee
Summary: “ Hey, Kenma.” He says, trying to keep his signature smile plastered on his face. “Hello. I’m sorry, I’m guessing you and I were close, but I have no idea who you are.” Kenma says, offering him a small smile.“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m assuming you wanna leave, you’ve never liked hospitals.” He chuckles and Kenma nods, feeling uneasy about leaving with somebody that he just met five minutes ago. However, he can tell that this guy isn’t a bad person. When he looks at Kuroo, he sees a hint of sadness behind the huge smile on his face.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Thank you for remembering

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this fic was from @_no0emiie on twitter!!

“Kenma?”

“HOLY SHIT KENMA?”

Kenma groans and slowly opens his eyes, before shutting them tightly again due to the blinding light. ‘Where the hell am I?’ He carefully opens his eyes again, letting them adjust to the brightness. Warily, he looks around and notices somebody next to him. They make eye contact for a while, the only sound in the room being the steady beeping of the heart monitor beside him.

He then groans in pain and clutches his head, coughing and wheezing. The man quickly runs out of the room to presumably get a staff member. ‘So I’m in the hospital, huh?’ His thoughts are cut off by the man running back into the room, a nurse quickly following behind him. 

“Sir, do you know where you are right now?” The nurse asks, trying to keep her voice gentle and calm. Kenma nods. “In a hospital, I think?” He manages to choke out, voice straining. The nurse smiles and writes something down.

“But... why am I here?”

The nurse freezes, looking up from whatever she was writing. “You mean you don’t remember?” She asks, and Kenma shakes his head. “Okay, do you remember your name?” Kenma nods. “I’m Kenma, right?” She glances at her clipboard and nods. “We’re going to have to run some tests to make sure everything is okay. Could you please leave, sir?” The nurse says, looking at the man behind her. “Yeah, see you soon Kenma.” He says, glancing at him.

-

“Ah, you’re still here?” The nurse asks, looking at Kuroo. “Is he okay?” He frantically asks, staring at her and waiting for an answer.

“I’m sorry.” She smiles sadly. “He has amnesia. He can only remember his name and nothing more. Other than that he is okay, and can be discharged this afternoon.” Kuroo stares at her in disbelief. There is no way this is happening. “Will- will he get his memories back?” He asks, tears forming in his eyes.

“There’s really no way of telling. He could get them back tomorrow, in ten years, or he may never get them back. I would suggest that he lives with somebody he was close with before the accident.” She explains, and Kuroo thanks her and goes to where Kenma is.

“Hey, Kenma.” He says, trying to keep his signature smile plastered on his face. “Hello. I’m sorry, I’m guessing you and I were close, but I have no idea who you are.” Kenma says, offering him a small smile.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m assuming you wanna leave, you’ve never liked hospitals.” He chuckles and Kenma nods, feeling uneasy about leaving with somebody that he just met five minutes ago. However, he can tell that this guy isn’t a bad person. When he looks at Kuroo, he sees a hint of sadness behind the huge smile on his face. 

Kenma follows behind Kuroo and they leave the hospital. He feels a weird sensation in his hands, so he clenches and unclenches them, but it doesn’t go away. He looks up at Kuroo and considers telling him about it, but Kuroo is already looking at him, smiling softly. “Do your hands feel weird? It’s probably because you’re used to playing games while you walk.” He chuckles, and Kenma shivers. It’s weird that this guy knows so much about him even though Kenma knows nothing. They continue to walk in silence until they reach the bus stop.

As they get on the bus, he notices that Kuroo is watching him intently. “What?” Kenma asks, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “It’s just, you always head to the back of the bus so you can play games in peace but-“ He gestures to where they’re sitting “You didn’t this time.” Kenma sighs and turns to look at Kuroo. “I don’t even know the person you’re talking about, Kuroo.” Kuroo turns away and sighs, his eyes are slighly wide and mouth agape. Kenma wonders if he said something wrong.

-

When they get to Kuroo’s apartment, Kenma looks around as if it’s somewhere he’s never been. Well, technically that is true. He has to ask where everything is, so Kuroo just decides to make it easier for him and give him a tour. 

“This is your room.” Kuroo says, gesturing to a room that only has basic furniture. “It’s kind of bland...” Kenma says, but it sounds like a question. “Ah, yeah.” 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. “You said you couldn’t be bothered to decorate it, so you just never really did.” Kuroo says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Kenma shrugs and sits on the bed, taking out his phone. Kuroo leaves and goes to his own room, and he messages Bokuto.

-

𝟭𝟭:𝟯𝟳𝗮𝗺

𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼: hey bo, could you do me a favour and go to my apartment? i need you to move kenma’s clothes to the guest bedroom. 

𝗕𝗥𝗢𝗸𝘂𝘁𝗼: course bro but why

𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼: i’ll tell you later. thanks bro

𝟮:𝟰𝟱𝗽𝗺

𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼: thanks for doing what i asked bro

𝗕𝗥𝗢𝗸𝘂𝘁𝗼: ive got your back. but why did you need me to do that anyway

𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼: he has amnesia. he doesn’t even remember me, bokuto. i cant expect him to sleep in the same room as me, that would be uncomfortable for him.

𝗕𝗥𝗢𝗸𝘂𝘁𝗼: holy shit? are you okay bro? akaashi asked if you want us to come over?

𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼: maybe tomorrow. im too tired today. tell akaashi i said hello

𝗕𝗥𝗢𝗸𝘂𝘁𝗼: i will :)

-

Kuroo heads to the kitchen to get some water, and he sees Kenma looking around. “Kenma?” He asks, startling the other boy. “Oh, I was just looking around.” He says, confused. Kuroo gets a glass of water and turns to walk back to his room.

“Hey, uh, could you maybe tell me more about myself? Sounds like a weird question but oh well.” Kenma asks, for some reason expecting him to say no. “Sure.” He says, and they head to Kenma’s room.

“So what do you want to know?” Kuroo asks, feeling wary about giving too much information. 

“Uh, lets start easy, how old am I?” He asks, nervously. “You’re 19 years old, you were born on the 16th of October 1995.” Kuroo says, not even stopping to think. “Right, uh, am I in university?” He asks, kind of freaked out about how he answered with no hesitation. “Yeah, we both go to Tokyo University. You major in computer science.” Kenma wonders how close he is with this guy. “How long have we known each other?” 

“Hmm, for about 11 years?” Kenma freezes. 11 years? What the fuck? He looks over at Kuroo who is smiling sadly, which he seems to do a lot. Although he understands why now. “We’ve been friends for 11 years?” He asks, staring at Kuroo, who just nods. “I’m so sorry, Kuroo, I don’t remember anything.” Kuroo almost cries when Kenma calls him that. Instead he just shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry, obviously it’s not your fault.” 

Kenma keeps asking questions, and Kuroo keeps answering them, but eventually Kenma falls asleep. In Kuroo’s bed. Kuroo had no idea what to do. He could carry him to the other room and risk waking him up? Instead he just grabbed a blanket and put it over him. 

He went to the other room and layed on Kenma’s bed. He didn’t even try to stop the tears from pouring down his face as he silently sobbed into his hands. He wonders why this had to happen. His mind fills with memories of the two of them, just hanging out and watching movies or volleyball games. How Kenma would call him ‘Kuro’ and Kuroo would call Kenma ‘Kitten’. He cried as the memories take over his brain. Suddenly, exhaustion hits him and he sighs, falling into a deep slumber.

-

He groans and opens his eyes. He looks around and sees that he’s in the guest bedroom. Did he and Kenma fight or something? He stands up and walks into the kitchen to find Kenma pouring cereal into a bowl. “Uh, you hate that cereal?” Kuroo laughs, looking at his boyfriend. “Oh, right. Good morning Kuroo.” Kuroo feels a pang in his chest as everything from the day before comes back to him.

He doesn’t remember.

“Right, uh good morning Kenma. Did you sleep well?” Kuroo asks, quickly plastering a smile on his face. “Yeah, thanks for the blanket.” He smiles softly. Kuroo smiles back and joins him in the kitchen. “So, our friends are coming here today, but since you don’t remember anything you don’t have to hang out with us if you don’t want to. They’ll understand.” Kuroo tries to reassure him, but Kenma shakes his head. “I’ll come. It might help me regain my memories.” He says, softly smiling at Kuroo and going back to his room. 

Kuroo fills a glass with water and drinks it all in one go. His heart swells up when he thinks about Kenma. He has to spend the whole day with somebody who doesn’t even know him, despite knowing each other since they were 8 years old. He sighs and holds back his tears as he washes the glass. Before he goes to shower, he decides to text Bokuto.

-

𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗼𝗼: dont mention anything to do with me and kenma dating, okay? he doesnt need to know about that. please tell akaashi that too. oh, and i know you already know, but make sure not to be too overbearing. thats the last thing he needs right now. thanks bro

𝗕𝗥𝗢𝗸𝘂𝘁𝗼: yeah of course

-

After texting Bokuto, Kuroo goes into the bathroom to shower. He looks in the mirror and realises that his eyes are red and puffy from crying all night. Shit. He does everything he can to make them look more normal, but realises that Akaashi and Bokuto are supposed to be here in ten minutes so he quickly gets changed and goes into the living room.

Waiting for them to arrive, Kuroo sits on the sofa and just plays on his phone for a while. A few minutes later Kenma joins him and they sit there silently, only paying attention to their phones. 

A while passes and they hear a knock at the door. Kuroo gets up and opens the door, revealing two guys. One with black and white hair, who kind of reminds Kenma of an owl, and the other one just has black hair, and he has a blank expression. 

“Hey, Kenma. I’m Bokuto Koutarou, and this is Akaashi Keiji. I bought you apple pie!” The owl looking man says, holding out a bag. Kenma takes it and looks at Kuroo, who nods at him. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” He smiles. Bokuto freezes, with a shocked expression. Akaashi slaps him on the arm and chuckles lightly. “So, where are we gonna go?” Kuroo asks, and Bokuto quickly changes his mood. 

“We were gonna go to the park to play volleyball!” He says, excitedly. Kenma looks up at them. “Volleyball?” He asks, looking at Bokuto. Akaashi smiles “We all played volleyball in high school. That’s how we met each other, actually.” He says, smiling fondly at the memory. “Ah, I see. I don’t exactly know how to play, so I’ll just watch.” Kenma says, rubbing his neck. Kuroo looks at Bokuto with desperation, and Bokuto knows exactly what he wants him to do. “Actually, my knee is acting up, so maybe volleyball isn’t the best idea today.” Akaashi quickly catches on and nods. “How about the arcade?” He suggests, and nobody opposes.

They spend all day in the arcade, and despite losing his memories, Kenma still beats everyone’s ass. When they get back to their apartment, they are both exhausted. They both go to their own rooms and practically pass out straight away.

-

Kuroo wakes up and looks at the clock. 7:25am. He groans and gets up, walking into the kitchen and getting water. When he’s finished, he decides to check to see if Kenma is awake. He quietly opens the door, and see’s him sleeping like a kitten. He is about to close the door when a voice stops him.

“Kuro?” A small voice whispers, softly. Kuroo freezes and smiles. “Yeah, are you aw-“ He stops when he realises what Kenma just said. “Wait, what did you just call me?” He says, turning to Kenma who has a small smile on his face. “Kuro. I missed you.” He says, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kuroo almost fainted right there.

“Do you remember?” He says, and he feels his heart stop as he waits for Kenma to reply. “Mhm, I’m sorry for forgetting you- us. I love you, Kuro.” And that’s all Kuroo needs to hear. Kenma stands up and walks over to Kuroo, who looks like he isn’t breathing. Kenma leans up and presses a kiss to Kuroo’s lips, blushing as he pulls away. Kuroo embraces Kenma, pulling his head into his chest as he cries. He places a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you so much, kitten. Thank you for remembering.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this, i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> this was written for kuroken day, but its literally ten minutes late whoops.


End file.
